User blog:Trigger Happy the Gremlin/Kiaan's Citadel: The Challenge
The gangster Kiaan had been well known across Tunisia, as had his citadel, a lone fortress in a sandy, arid field. It was here that the drug dealer handled his association's operations, and also where he lived. Several luxuries were available to him there, including entertaining ballerinas and troupers, not to mention the femme fatales. Cash, strength, lovers - Kiaan's citadel had been known across the land to have all of these. What was not well known, however, was an ancient treasure he kept inside; the Sai Staff. The Sai Staff's function was not known, but that it was adorned with gold and gem alike; a beautiful combination, but also attracting to the curious, who ponder what it's power may be. The Sai Staff, however, is locked away in the complex of Kiaan's Citadel (in case you can't remember), leaving many in attempts to find it. Teams If you have done Annual Battlez or the Tower of the Moon challenge, it's basically the same. You are limited to six characters, and must make a character card with their default health, speed, and attack. These should range from health should be around 100 by default, speed is a 5x5 grid, and attack should be 20-40 damage. The latter may come as a surprise, but you will level these up later on, so these should make sense (you get a skill tree, and damage also levels up a lot easier then speed or health). Abilities are also used to solve certain puzzles; I'll try my best to get one characters with your ability combination can solve, but keep the following in mind: *Characters with over 10 abilities are limited to 10 or less (sub-abilities not included); choose which ones you think are best. 60 ability team max, unless you're combining the might of two teams. More on that later. *Custom abilities are allowed. *You can have any combination, as long as the combined effort of the team includes Laser, Water Spray, and Ice Blast/Freeze Breath. These will really help out in later puzzles. One more thing; if every member of your team is defeated in a battle, sorry, game over. Don't fear if you lose one to five of them, however; as long as one member survives, the rest are revived at the end of the battle. If you get a TPK, you can bring in another team of different members (you do not need to redo Pre-Challenges, however). If you find the hidden Jail Room, you can revive them (don't ask me how it works) and be able to combine the strengths over your teams. Oh yeah, and I forgot to mention; characters from any user's customs are allowed, as long as they aren't somebody else's OCs, in which case you need to get their permission if you want to use them. If you do, good for you! If you don't, it's not my fault. Play You will be faced with different rooms and given point-and-click adventure style options that you must reply to. You can also get in text-based X-Com-style battles with guards/other baddies. During these, you will select a variety of abilities and attacks in attempts to wipe out other guards. Points are determined by how many turns it takes to defeat enemies. Your attack damage is also randomized, but not too far from what the actual damage is (I'm using a random chooser between numbers close to it). You may also encounter other teams during your adventure; you can choose to engage in battle with them or go together. Pre-Challenges Before the challenge formally begins, there is one pre-challenge; going on a trip in attempts to find Kiaan's Citadel. It has been stated above that it is in a sandy, arid field. So, you can just find it on Google Maps, right? Yeah no. Kiaan is friends with a strange hacker @n0n-m!$$, who has wiped any information about the area from the internet, leaving you to leave on a mission to find it. You basically go on The Oregon Trail-styled adventure to get to Kiaan's Citadel. It begins in only two days, so keep that in mind, and it will last until June 30th. Traders Along the way, you will encounter traders, such as the duo Abu al-Fadl Al-Hashim and Rabi'a Zaman. You can purchase fuel for your vehicles, food, clothes, spare vehicle parts, and weapons from them. To make things fair, everyone begins with $1,600. Inventories and prices vary from merchant to merchant, though, so be don't be surprised if you one seller's wares are extremely expensive or another one is simply selling a banana... you are going to buy that banana and you are going to love it! What about the actual challenge's date? June 30th. Derp. Assemble your teams and get ready! Update Cancelled due to inactivity. Category:Blog posts